Bill Malloy
Bill Malloy was the manager of the Collins Fishing Fleet and Cannery. He was one of the few characters in the series who spoke with a New England accent. Background Bill Malloy was born in Collinsport, Maine like his father before him (44). In the mid-1930s, he struck up a long-lasting friendship with Sam Evans. When Sam's wife died sometime before 1957, Bill was very sad (40). Bill once visited London. In the mid-1940s, he began working for Elizabeth Collins Stoddard as a deckhand on one of her boats, working his way up in the business (19, 50). Over the years he developed a deep admiration for the woman (43). At some point in 1947, Bill delayed marrying a woman until it was too late and she married someone else (43). Bill hired a young Burke Devlin in 1951 to work for him (45). When Ned Calder resigned from his position as manager of the Collins Fishing Fleet and Cannery in 1967, Bill became his successor (19, 39). Burke Devlin's return When Burke Devlin returned to Collinsport in 1967, after having spent five years in prison for manslaughter from 1957-1962, Bill suspected he'd come back to destroy the Collins family, so he tried to send Carolyn Stoddard off on a trip with his niece and her daughter Jenny to protect her from the battle, however Carolyn refused the offer (9). Bill knew Burke would not rest until he owned everything the Collins family had, and that there was only one way to stop him. He told Elizabeth that he was going to do whatever it took to protect her, with or without her permission. Bill made a deal with Burke, promising to clear him of his manslaughter charge ten years earlier if he promised to leave Elizabeth, Carolyn and David alone. Burke agreed and Bill set about gathering evidence to prove that it was Roger who was driving the car that night (39). Finding Roger and Sam arguing at Sam's house, Bill later got Sam drunk at which point the artist admitted to being the only thing standing between Roger Collins and a prison sentence (40). Bill organised a meeting between Roger, Sam and Burke in order to stop Burke's plan against the Collins family (45, 46). He never arrived at the meeting (47) and his body was later discovered at the base of Widow's Hill (50). It was later revealed that he had been murdered by Matthew Morgan, who had believed that Bill was trying to cause trouble for Elizabeth (108). Following his death, his ghost appeared at various points to Victoria Winters (85, 126) and David Collins (125). Life Bill's housekeeper was Mrs. Johnson (46). His secretary at the cannery was named Alice (9). Every morning, Bill came down to the docks to see the boats go out (53). He also called Liz Stoddard each morning regarding the business, and came up to Collinwood once a week to get her approval on important business decisions (1, 8). He never missed a day at the office and Liz considered him the most reliable man she's ever known (51). Bill's nickname for Carolyn was "Princess" (9). He drank his coffee black (43). Bill's favorite song was an old sea shanty called "What do you do with a drunken sailor?" Burke Devlin recalled it being the only music you would hear all day long when he was at sea (85) and his ghost sang it when he came to avenge his death (126). Background information and notes * Roger told Elizabeth that he'd driven out to Bill's cousin's house to see if they'd heard from him, however, Roger already knew of Bill's death at this point, so it's likely he made the story up (50). Appearances 3, 9, 17, 19, 21, 32, 39, 40, 43, 44, 45, 46, 50, 51, 85, 125, 126 Malloy, Bill Malloy, Bill Malloy, Bill